


How to train your hero

by Anneth



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Hijack, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, i don't know how to tag, oc-dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneth/pseuds/Anneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III can't be in a better time in his life. He is now the hero who defeated the Red Death everyone loves him! even Snotlout (okay maybe he isn't that nice but at least he stops bullying hiccup) behave almost like a tolerable human-viking being.<br/>Life is a piece of sunshine in berk for him, after all he is the only one who knows how to train a dragon... Right?</p><p>...So... Who the hell is this white clown!!?</p><p> </p><p>(Alternative universe where Jack is a Viking, sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first unknown rider

**Author's Note:**

> This site is soooo strange with the tags.... Anyways I blame the game of HTTYD because My character is Jokkul Frosti haha... And really I can't stop my mind~  
> So enjoy the hijack.  
> Pd. I know I put a lot of relationships in the tags but mostly they are one-side things.

* * *

 

**The first unknown rider**

* * *

 

This was perfect.

Nothing better than fly freely in the skies with your best buddy, your girlfriend (Well he wasn't sure about that one but  _she **kiss** him_, so they had to be something) and your fans-friends... Okay maybe not that but they truly respect him now and-

 _ **"hey fishbone! Where are we going?"**_ You know what? Respect is a strong word now that he thinks about it...

**_"yeah this is boring"_ **

**_"totally lame"_  **He tries to ignore the twin's smart comments with a sigh.

 _ **"Meatlug and I like to just fly"**_ he flash a smile to Fishlegs  _ **"Thought we are sure we are going somewhere right?"**_

 _ **"To the woods, we need to patrol that part of the** **island"**_  That was the most lonely, desolate and boring place on all berk, still anyone says nothing and they just followed his words like orders and that definitely have to be positive. He turns to his side on time to see the fond smile of his hoped-to-be-girlfriend throw... can be life be more perfect?

_...A growl crossed the sky..._

Something black traversed the clouds, and suddenly an almost imperceptible blue spot went abruptly down to the woods.

 _ **"What is that!!?"**_  Astrid shouted angrily, he honestly don't have idea, but anyways he needs to play it cool so, nods confidently to his group.

 _ **"I don't know but... that black thing doesn't seems very friendly, in fact I think is ready to fight"**_ He can't define the figure and for the eyes of hungry desire of learning Fishlegs send to the creature, he can't either. But Hiccup was right, in a second they have to avoid the first attack...The fire was black with a deep blue and almost hit Snotlout in the arm. Where the shot impact static remained, and for some reason he feel something strange in the air like...like... _like fear_.  _ **"What do you think bud? We should give him a welcome party"**_

He shakes the emotion off, after all they are _"fearless vikings"_   insted he feed himself with the adrenaline of the moment...Later, when the fight is over they can look after whatever that thing shot down. He doesn't think that kind of fall was taken gently enough to survive even for a dragon. 

 ** _"That stupid monster almost hurt my beautiful arm!!"_** the auburn swallowed the desire of rolls his eyes, insted, he bark a command.

 ** _"Shoot!"_** Whatever that was is obviously they could not study right know. They all fire (Even fishlegs, though he sighed defeated at the same time) And the dragon seems so suprised that it frozen in the flight, he motion the attack to continue eagerly, getting closer with toothless. What he sees let him without breath. Someone was riding that dragon. His eyes widened with disbelief but he can't make a single detail of the black rider mostly because  in a blink the misterious dragon went away.

That dragon was fast.

 

...More fast that toothless...

 

...That  was impossible...

  

**_That should be impossible._ **


	2. The second unknown rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little sad (and without time because exams) but mostly sad because I found a story here really similar to mine :c but well I suppose that kind of things happen... So I just wanted to clarify I got the inspiration from the game School of Dragons and the character I made there and his dragon c:  
> ...soo....  
> Enjoy the chapter.

The things weren’t that bad. ** _Shit._**

Definitely there was not such thing like a faster Dragon. That rider just took him by surprise that was all. **_Shit._**

The rider… Who could be him? Now that the scrawny Viking did think about that, his always present curiosity struck like a lightning. Sure Alvin was nuts about trying to control at least one dragon but to be honest that black guy seemed to be too fancy for being a Viking. But if Alvin didn’t teach him…Who?

With the velocity of his night fury, surely Hiccup could catch up and discover the identity of the black rider. Of course if he wanted to catch him he had to go alone.

**“Guys, I’m going to chase that…** -There is no reason for him to feel suddenly all nervous about telling the true, is not like just because another rider appeared Hiccup was going to become the useless human being he was before the red death, and all his life and his possible girlfriend is going to disappear within seconds for something that simple- **…Dragon...**

Of course not, he was mature!

**“I think toothless and I can-**

**“Maybe you  want to see this first”** Everything was so silent, that Hiccup almost forgot who was here, absently he try to ignore the smirk in the voice of his best friend … _he knows… that knowledge- starved should saw something”_

**“What is Fishlegs?”**

**“Dude, the snow! Is totally snowing”** He really have to start treating his cousin like family, with, you know, love, respect and-

**“yeah Snotlout, this is Berk, this may be new to you but, it pretty much tent to snow”** what? Hiccup tried! The sass was all intentionally ‘cause seriously this guy! even if it was soon for a snowing at the woods it wasn’t an impressive thing. This is Berk I mean, come on! 

**“I hate to admit it but, Snotlout is right Hiccup”**

**“Oh babe, you want to know what else I’m right? You and I in a-”** The chuckle came with the yelp Snotlout made, the lanky Viking didn’t need to turn to see how Astrid literally punched out the idea (and his cousin itself) from his brain (and his dragon)  but still he can’t lose the chance to admire the view **“Hookfang!!”**

**“What?”** So he was pretty amazed whith what he saw.

**“Or someone gave to Jokul Frosti a free pass to the woods or that’s weird”** Fishlegs was joking of course, but the white perfect circle in the woods was the most strange thing he could think and they were Vikings riding dragons! He secretly hoped there weren’t an angry god down there, not that he could believe Jokul will drop from the Valhalla without reason, but, the rest of the sky was singing happily “let’s shine with a perfect sun and a clear blue”. The only gray clouds were in that part. And everything was quiet… Too quiet…

**Wait. “Where are the twins?”** of course, who else could annoy a God?

**“They go to hunt the ice troll or something dumb like that while you where zoning out”** Naturally they did that, sweet Odin what where they thinking? Forget that, stupid question. Wait.

**“ Lady! Your words hurt me! I do not zone out!”** Hiccup didn’t zone out! That was crazy! like talk with himself! He didn’t do that _“of course you don’t!”_ He was a Viking! He do crazy things thought _“but it was just for crazy situations”_ Thanks little me, that was right, it was only for crazy situations, that doesn’t mean he was nuts **But you’re kinda talking to yourself right now** (his logic reminded him) Not I’m not! And I don’t zone out! _“Yeah! Tell her!”_ **Come on** (his logic roll his eyes at him –and he looks strangely similar to him…just bigger-ignoring blandly the fact he shouldn’t be seeing three Hiccups) …Anyways, did he really tends to zone out? Silently the scrawny Viking asked to his bud. The dragon shrug like saying _“Dude your kinda nuts”_

**“You’re zoning out right now!”** She hit him “playfully” And he smirks (thought the punch really hurts _“what is with this lady and the violence? Why Vikings can’t, I don’t know,’ hug playfully’ for once?”_ )

**“okay, okay, let’s go for the twins before they get themselves killed or, you know, they lose a limb or two”** His best friend  snort a laugh with his bad joke **“Snotlout you are going!?”** absently calls the pair that apparently was playing fishing the rider (Well at least he knows Hookfang was playing that)

**“I’m coming!”**

Now searching for the twins was easy when they were so close to the white point and noisily fighting over each other with a two headed dragon trying to be a referee to them.

**“Are you two completely out of your mind?”** The fight stops and even the dragon turns to silently watch him.

**“Is this an exam? I totally know this one, you know the answer sis?”** Oh for the love of-

**“Maybe if you punch yourself very hard in the head you will remember”** Come on!

**“Stop, forget I ever ask”** That pretty much answer his question anyway. And it wasn’t that funny watch Tuffnut hurting himself anymore.

**“What were you fighting over anyways?”** with the question the Vikings twins put his devious smirk, they love to have public in their fights.

**“Fishlegs, Why you even asked?”** Okay Hiccup doesn’t play favoritism but he totally agrees with Astrid. The real question here was, what they don’t fight for? Or at least that was a shorter one.

**“I didn’t wanted to go to some stupid troll search-”** The male twin starts with a fancy mannerism like he was in court in the hall with the chief in front of him.

**“It was your idea dumbass”** And of course his sister slap him in the head. Typically, Hiccup rolls his eyes. He saw a little fire and ash that maybe cleared the path from the grass and the trees, where something descends but, where does the snow comes from?

**“But my stupid sister wanted, so we came here and all,** **just to see some stupid _common dragon_ ”** His eyes trailed the white point and there in the center of the snow a dragon was curled, eyes half open shining with a yellow light. Then the scrawny Viking realizes the tiny soft whines like a bell in the wind he was making. There was nothing common in the creature; his green eyes never had seen such beautiful blues and purples in the scaly skin it looks like ice. There was nothing common indeed except perhaps the frame.

**“A deadly Nadder?”** He absently asks to the air.

**“But Why is out of the dragon island?”** Fishlegs points out.

**“I don’t know maybe it’s injured, Astrid had you seen one like this in the island?”** She was after all the one who look after that specie.

**“With those colors? No, almost everyone in the island has this bluish color like stormfly, nothing like that”** It was the same thought he had, but anyways the creature seems to need help.

“ **Why is in the cold? I thought dragons loved the heat not the cold”**

**“it seems really wounded if the other…dragon… shoot him down  he or she should be very hurt” “I think we can approach silently to prove we mean no harm and then-”**

**“I’M HERE! What do I miss?”** And then everything was ruined for his cousin…again.

**“There it goes another good plan”** His sigh was necessary, really **! “Hi snotlout thank you for join us _… noisily_ ”** Hiccup mumbles the last part angrily while the rest just chuckles.

**“Don’t worry the great Snotlout is here to save the day!”** And yet his familiar didn’t have idea what the hell he just fuck up. But the dragon opened his eyes watching them and ready for an attack.

**“Hiccup look at that!”** The motion makes the creature wing rises slightly, revealing a shape **“Is that a man!?”** a curled shape of a human that seem to be a little frosted, but alive if the soft shiver movement means something. 

**“Okay team you need to distract the dragon to get it away of him”** Another rider? But … he bite his tongue to stop himself from thinking that was impossible after all this day seems to forget the rules **“toothless and I will try to save him”**

**“Hiccup!! Just remember! I don’t want another Heather in berk!!!”**

**“Don’t worry we won’t! we’ll put him in the jail rooms first”** The dragon growled shaking his tail angrily to escape the others and get to the boy side, but Hiccup was quicker and he catches him first, his bud covering him with the others like some sort of protective wall **“hey there…you alright?”** he said softly when the most beautiful iced blue eyes were opening. The boy was bluish maybe for the cold and his face was covered with blood, but when that pale pink lips let a sound Hiccup only found a growl **_–Snowflake!!! What is happening!!? Is Pitch!? What is a jail!?-_**

_I don’t know! I just wake up too! Jail is a human cage!! Fight!-_ He seem agitated and confused growling to the dragon and back, the Viking tried to calm him with a soft touch but that only triggered the other boy to attack him.

**_-_** ** _YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CAGE ME!!-_** The bluish male pinned him down putting a hand in his face.

**“woo woow, stop!”** This could be really intimate if it wasn’t the fact that hand was cold and seems to grow colder with time.

**_-I WILL TEAR YOU APART HUMAN!-_** Suddenly there was blood in his cheek running down to his neck  **“urgh! that hurts! How the-!”** But then toothless tackled down his attacker razor teeth showing his way.

  **You hurt him and I will kill you!**

The purple dragon dodged everyone with a spine shot made of ice to cover the boy. He was feral… His eyes shine with a electric blue light, his body covered with blood and ice, deep growls and hissing leaving his mouth, and he put some kind of shepherd’s staff in front of him defensively a soft blue light shining through ready for the attack.He was floating without wings or the help of the dragon… He seemed dangerous and the big iced dragon extended his wings back himthreateningly, but his eyes. Hiccup feels a strong sentiment of déjà vu when he looked the bright blue eyes… like he was meeting toothless again. Suddenly he realized why… the boy was scared… And hurt. 

**“Is ‘kay buddy, let me help him”** His bud looked at him with that knowing eyes and step back.

**_-Are you with pitch!? You will not cage us human boy!- you dragons! How can you be slayed for these humans!!??-_ **

The boy continues his rambling not really attacking and he tries to control everyone to step back still.

**_“I-I don’t really understand you! Take it easy! We won’t hurt you!”_** His face was in pain, but he suppose the others were worst. And the boy looked so scared, so fragile. And dangerous.

**“We want thought”** that, amazingly enough was Tuffnut. Yeah it wasn’t so surprising now that he thought about it.

**“You will make an amazing dragon pet!”** These guys, really, they were supposed to calm the boy for Odin’s sake!

**“Oh Thor, Astrid a little help please”** Hiccup slap his face annoyed and a little tired. The guy only growls like a beast but he didn’t make a move.

**“Hiccup I don’t think he understand us”** His blond bestfriend pointed, they all were (with the exception of the twins) totally amazed with the floating boy, Astrid quietly watching him with that glow in the eyes that make her dangerous.

**“I know fishlegs, but… let me try this, everyone step back”** He need to do this, because he cannot try to fight a beautiful and scared creature, something in his blood made him want to train him like a dragon. So he low his head, showing his hand, walking slowly towards the flying boy.

**“Hiccup!”** Astrid grunts angrily **“He is not a dragon!”**

**“Is okay! I know what I’m doing!”** At least I think so…

**_-What? What is the human even doing?-_** The boy grunt softly moving his face towards him and the iced dragon

_-Don’t look at me-_ The creature watched him and purrs a sound out, like talking with the boy. For his surprise toothless made a sound too.

**He is bonding with you, he won’t hurt you, we don’t know that ‘Pitch’ you talk…**

**_–how do you know he won’t!?-_ **

**You have my word; just press your face in his palm**

His bud and the boy seemed to have a conversation…? (If, you know, grunt to each other counts) and almost painfully slow the boy pressed his face to his hand… it was cold, everything about this boy seems to be cold.

**_-You are…- “warm”_ **

And he have only a second to process the word in his language when suddenly the boy collapsed in his arms, the staff clattering in the dirt and a laboriously breathing coming from him. Hiccup can’t tear his eyes away from the boy. **_Shit_**. He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see draws from my fic you can check my tumblr, here are some (but they're a little awful, thought) :http://altain-arian.tumblr.com/post/89532239013/there-from-my-viking-au-in-ao3-oh-gosh-my   
> The wild!Jack is inspired by Hiccup II from the book How to break a dragon's heart and a bit on the amazing art of http://chiwandering.tumblr.com/post/65015673818/speed-paint-hiccup-the-second-they-were   
> check the art from the books is amazing!   
> I like the myth of Jokul frosti but if you don't know about it you can find it here: http://www.mythologydictionary.com/jokul-mythology.html

**Author's Note:**

> Oh little Hic~ you should be careful with what you say...


End file.
